


Heracross continúa usar su dildo

by chiqueanonime



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Afrodisíacos - Freeform, Dildos, Feromonas, Juguetes sexuales, Masturbación, Other, Personaje no binarie, Pornografía sin trama, Uso de Drogas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiqueanonime/pseuds/chiqueanonime
Summary: Lee el título. Esta vez Heracross usa afrodisíaco.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Heracross continúa usar su dildo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heracross Continues To Use Their Dildo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095925) by [chiqueanonime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiqueanonime/pseuds/chiqueanonime). 



> ¡Lamento la traducción tarde! No tengo ninguna excusa.

Heracross estaba un poco caliente una noche, así que decidió masturbarse. Sacó su dildo, un condón y un poco de lubricante, y comenzó a prepararse.

Primeramente, como siempre, puso el condón en el astil del dildo. Entonces abrió la botella de lubricante, la dirigió encima de la mano y...

...Un momento, elle olvidaba algo.

¡Ah, sí! ¡Hubo comprado unas feromonas afrodisíacas en línea, y quería probarlas!

Buscó en un cajón de su cómoda y sacó un atomizador pequeño cuyo frente fue adornado por un corazón rosa.

Lo destapó, roció un poquito en el aire y olfateó. Su aroma fue el de las fresas frescas. Sonriendo, elle entonces rocío las feromonas en sus antenas.

Los efectos le alcanzaron como un tren bala. En un instante, el carajo se erigió como un mástil, y una lujuria primordial ardiente le llenó.

Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar masturbarse. Apretando los dientes, Heracross agarró el lubricante, puso una cantidad pequeña en los dedos y alcanzó abajo para aplicarlo al ano.

Gañó. ¡El lubricante estuvo tan frío como nitrógeno líquido! El afrodisíaco le hubo hecho qué increíblemente sensible. Despacio se dedeó, cubriéndose los muros internos mientras cada movimientito le hacía jadear y gemir.

La verga ya derramaba presemen. Incluso solo dedearse ya le hacía sentirse que se iba a venir. Se arrancó y acezó, tiritando a pesar del calor que se quemaba en elle.

Consiguió agarrar el dildo, colocarlo en el piso y entonces lentamente, cuidadosamente, bajarse en él. El carajo estaba ansioso por ser tocado, y esa ansia se volvió en una necesidad que se doraba cuando el dildo le entró, pero Heracross la pudo resistir.

Después de que el dildo completamente se deslizó dentro, elle se sentó un rato, literalmente zumbando de placer. Los brazos empezaron a frotar el pecho, casi como si tuvieran unas mentes propias, y las garras bailaron encima de quitina sensible. Con ojos entrecerrados, Heracross se levantó el culo y se lo arrojó abajo, dejando el dildo golpearle la próstata.

Todo se volvió blanco por un momentito. Heracross se chingó con el dildo, agachándose arriba y abajo tan rápidamente y duramente que todo el mundo parecía temblar con elle. Con ambas manos atadas alrededor de la verga, se masturbó más fuertemente que nunca. Las manos se deslizaban por el astil suave y manchado de fluido presemen que simplemente seguía goteando.

Se venía antes de saberlo. La espalda se arqueó mientras elle disparaba arroyos blancos a través de la silla, envuelte por un maremoto de alegría. Un chirrido de tono alto escapó de la boca.

Todas las extremidades se volvieron flojas, y Heracross se sentó con el dildo todavía enterrado en elle. Iba a recibir una queja de ruido sin duda, pero no le importó. Quizá usaría este afrodisíaco de nuevo... en un lugar más insonorizado. ~~~~


End file.
